


A Day of Firsts

by mixthealphabet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixthealphabet/pseuds/mixthealphabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Natsu Dragneel kissed a girl was also the first time that Lucy Heartfilia realized her partner was nowhere near as dense as she'd previously imagined him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Firsts

_Put my lips on your mouth, keep you commin around, cause I like it. Put your hands on my hips, take me down, sink this ship. Boy, I can't resist._

The first time that Natsu Dragneel kissed a girl was also the first time that Lucy Heartfilia realized her partner was nowhere near as dense as she'd previously imagined him to be.

They were in a mission, something that wasn't really that difficult, but the requests were scarce for some reason and Lucy needed to pay her rent. Natsu had insisted on going, but Happy decided to stay in Magnolia, because he wanted to be around the guild when Charle finally came back with Wendy, Macao and Romeo.

It was odd to go somewhere without the blue exceed. Their trio had been together since Lucy's first week in Fairy Tail and doing missions separately somehow felt like letting time pass and change things. In a way, it was a testament to their growth – Lucy didn't need them to protect her anymore – but it was also a sign that, soon, their solo missions might become more of an occurrence than the ones they did as a team.

The celestial mage glanced at Natsu, wondering if that was the reason why he'd come with her. He hadn't done much in their mission, restraining himself so she could handle the bandits that had been bothering the local inn. It had been fun to kick their asses while the boy cheered, throwing back to her the ones that tried to escape.

"You were awesome, Luce!" He exclaimed, grinning as he searched the street for a restaurant. "You've been training with that whip, haven't you?"

She sent him a smile full of smugness, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, of course. I told you I would! I don't want to have to be protected all the time." Her expression softened and the girl laughed. "You are always saying how powerful you are. I need to catch up."

The reassurance that their partnership would continue was something that she had included for her own sake, because of the doubts that had been appearing in her mind since the magic games, when her future self had made it clear that her Natsu wasn't there anymore.

The mere idea of not having him by her side was enough to bring tears to Lucy's eyes.

"We'll be the most powerful partnership there ever was!" He hollered, waving his arms widely. "You'll have to fight me when we get back!"

Lucy threw her head back in laughter, thinking about the damage that another of Natsu's spar sessions would do to the guild. He'd tried to help her with her upper body strength some time before and it had ended with Erza running after Natsu as the boy apologized for causing one of the building's wings to collapse, after he punched a pillar and crumbled it to dust.

"Maybe, but let's focus on not starving, for now."

Her reminder came just in time, because the boy immediately thrust his nose into the air.

"That place smells amazing." He licked his lips, his eyes going to the small stand and back to his blonde friend. She smiled, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"That cake does look good."

Their problems, however, only started when they were back at the inn.

"Are you seriously going to eat the entire thing?" Lucy asked as she packed, looking up to glare at the dragon slayer, who had cut himself another piece of cake.

The boy frowned.

"I'm hungry." He complained, jutting out his lower lip in a manner that reminded her of small kids that didn't get their way. "The cake was tiny anyway, because you didn't want to spend more money."

Lucy crossed her arms, rearranging herself in her bed as she watched her partner sit in his.

"I already told you, I have to think about rent. And it's not like you don't have any money. If you were so famished, then you should have taken more money with you. I'm not about to lend you some and never see my jewels again." She turned away from him, closing her suitcase, before pausing. "Wait, did you say the cake  _was_  tiny?"

Natsu blinked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah. This is the last piece."

Slowly, Lucy's blank expression contorted into a glare.

"The last –! Give me that right now!"

The celestial mage stood up, gesturing for him to pass her his plate. He scowled at her actions, pushing himself farther into the bed and away from her hands.

"But I'm hungry!"

Lucy screeched in annoyance.

After buying themselves a snack, Natsu had insisted on taking one of the smaller cakes – the one that combined chocolate and pepper – back to their room, so they would have something to eat just before boarding the train that would take them to Magnolia. The idea of saving up the sweet had lasted five minutes before he decided to take a bite. And then another. And another.

To the point in which Lucy had barely eaten a forkful of the cake.

"I bought the damn thing and you've basically eaten it all!" She climbed up into his bed, watching as he tried to eat as much of the cake as he could. "You can't have it anymore!"

Natsu laughed silently, trying not to drop the plate while Lucy attempted to take it from him. For some time, they continued this game of tug, switching from irritation to laughter at the ridiculousness of their situation.

It only ended when Lucy reached for the cake, instead of the plate, and popped the remaining piece in her mouth.

As she chewed, it was quite clear how pleased she was with herself, smiling and puffing her cheeks at the mockingly shocked expression in Natsu's face.

They were still very close from the tug war, their legs tangled in a way that almost left Lucy in the boy's lap. So it wasn't difficult for her to notice when that offended look of his slipped into a mischievous grin.

Before she could ask, Natsu had already pressed their bodies together, capturing her mouth with his.

She heard the plate hit the floor, but it didn't distract the mage from the lips that moved against hers, urging them open as his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands went up to her neck and hair.

The surprise she felt about the sudden boldness wasn't enough to hinder a reaction, because Lucy thrust herself against him, moving her hands to explore the skin under his vest. That seemed to give Natsu more confidence, and he trailed one hand down to grab her ass.

A moan slipped out of her mouth, and she pulled back, trying to catch her breath and control the heat that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"N-Natsu." She breathed out, faltering as the boy lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked, urgently touching any part of her he could reach. "W-What are you doing?"

He chuckled against her skin and then gripped her hips, gyrating them so that she was under him in the bed. He traced a path with kisses from her neck, across her collarbones and to her cleavage, grinding against her leg in a way that brought her attention to his hardening member.

Lucy moaned again, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to her chest.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, looking up at her as he slipped one hand under her skirt and began to caress her inner tight, before moving up. She squealed, flushing with embarrassment and pleasure. "I'm finishing my dessert." Natsu grinned, licking his lips as he pushed a finger against her opening. "If you're up for it, of course."

It was as she nodded, feeling the pressure of his erection and the movements of his fingers while they explored her, that Lucy first recognized that Natsu really wasn't as clueless as they all believed him to be.

Their first kiss turned into many other firsts. It wasn't how things were supposed to go, or how society said things were supposed to go, but if there was something Lucy had learned from Fairy Tail – and from Natsu, particularly – it was that breaking some rules only made things a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> A little more daring than I usually do, but it's Nalu Week, so I thought I would try something different.  
> Fill for Day 5 of Nalu Week: First.  
> The song is Wanted, by Jessie James.


End file.
